A number of U.S. Patents are related to various type pump devices but these U.S. Patents are non-applicable to the instant invention. These U.S. Patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 217,775; 341,453; 386,516; 426,184; 444,744; 452,852; 991,493; and 2,308,497.